Le quotidien d'une fusion
by trafalgarlyra
Summary: Il est fort, il est calme, il est sérieux, il est pas sociable: c'est Gogeta! Il est fort, il est bruyant, il est con, il est très sociable: c'est Vegeto! Ils sont cons, ils sont marrants, ils ont un quotidien pas banal: C'est les Fusions!
1. Bélonéphobie (peur des piqûres)

Bonyour bonyour~

Aujourd'hui je commence ce recueil spécial pour un duo que j'adore: Vegeto et Gogeta!

Il faut aussi que je vous prévienne: je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de Yaoi.

Donc si vous en voulez demandez le par Review ou Mp 8'D

Bonne lecture~

* * *

«-Allez Vegeto descend!

-Non j'veux pas!

-Ça fait trois heures que t'es sur cette branche, maintenant descend!

-Nan!»

Gogeta laissa échapper un soupir, lui qui pensait que Vegeto n'avait pas ce trait de caractère que possédait Kakarot, il s'est trompé. Et maintenant la Fusion aux Potaras se met à bouder.

«-T'as gagné j'arrête avec ça...

-Promis?

-Promis...»

Il finit enfin par descendre, incertain, tandis que l'autre guerrier haussa les épaules.

Il aurait dut s'en douter que Vegeto avait aussi la phobie des piqûres...


	2. Course à pied

«-Brrr fais froid!

La fusion aux potaras se frottait les mains pour se réchauffé sous le regard blasé de son meilleur ami.

«-C'est toi qui a voulut sortir alors ne te plains pas...

-Je sais! Mais là je regrette...

-Ah non! Tu m'as forcé à aller à cette stupide course alors on y participe!

-Mais...»

Vegeto ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase à cause du regard noir qu'il reçut, il finit par soupiré et regarder la grande forêt devant lui.

Il n'avait plus le choix on dirait...

O~O~O~O~O

«-ACHEVEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Bon sang Vegeto ferme là!

-Mais j'en ai marreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee de cette course!

-Au lieu de te plaindre continu de courir!

-Maieuh Goggiiiiie

-Arrête de m'appeler Goggie, et concentre toi!

-...»

Ah enfin il ne parlait plus...

…...Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là?

«-Vegeto tu m'explique?

-J'en ai marre de courir alors je m'assoie!

-Et tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment?

-Oui!»

Le Saiyan soupira, puis réfléchit à un moyen de faire bouger son ami.

Une seule idée lui traversa l'esprit...

«-Hé Vegeto, si tu n'arrive pas à me dépasser, c'est pas moi qui te fera la cuisine!

-Hein?! Hey salaud attend!»

Trop tard, Gogeta était déjà parti, Vegeto grogna puis se mit enfin à courir.

O~O~O~O~O~O

«-J'ai gagné!

-T'es...vraiment...un connard!...

-Mais oui mais oui, en attendant j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu va nous faire comme repas!»

Gogeta s'en alla le sourire au lèvre, se déhanchant rien que pour provoquer son meilleur ami, qui protesta furieusement contre cette injustice.


	3. Fille?

Vegeto était aux anges.

Devant lui se trouvait une femme magnifique!

Des beaux cheveux d'or en pics comme lui, une jolie mèche se posaient délicatement sur son visage de porcelaine, ses yeux vert jade qui pouvaient pénétrer ton âme.

Il était enfin tombé sur son âme sœur.

Tiens la jolie blonde avança vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses joues chauffèrent tandis qu'elle avançait gracieusement.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, prête à l'embrasser à tout moment.

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha, frôla ses douces lèvres et-

«-VEGETO DEBOUT!

-Hein?! Quoi?!»

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son réveil qui affichait 10h45, puis sur son meilleur ami qui le regardait sévèrement.

…...

…...

…...

…...

….

..

Il n'a quand même pas rêver que son meilleur ami était une fille? Si?


	4. Silence?

Discret...il doit être discret...

Au moindre faux pas et c'est la catastrophe.

Passant dans les couloirs en silence, son arme en main, il ne devait pas commettre d'erreur.

Sauf que...

«PIF PAF POUF BOUM BOUM PAAAAN!»

«-Haha!»

Une bestiole rouge le visa avec son arme et...l'aspergea de peinture.

«-PUTAIN JANEMBA TU TRICHE A TE DECOMPOSER COMME CA!»

Gogeta arriva lui aussi, tenant Grotrunk qui lui était également couvert de peinture.

«-Vous êtes des tricheurs!

-C'est pas de la faute de Janemba si Vegeto n'arrête pas de se tomber dans les escaliers.

-M'en fous c'est de la triche!

-Vous êtes vraiment des mauvai-»

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se fit tirer dessus. Gogeta foudroya aussitôt du regard Vegeto, qui souriait de toutes ses dents avant de s'enfuir, emportant Gotrunk avec lui.

Janemba dévisagea les deux fuyards et se tourna vers la troisième fusion, dont l'aura commençait à devenir doré.

Finalement c'est marrant le Paintball...


	5. Liberté

Il volait.

Il volait dans les airs, passant à côté des nuages.

Il voyageait

Il profitait de l'air pur du ciel, tout en jetant un œil à la terre

Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, avec les oiseaux.

Non, vraiment, il aimait voler.

Une envie soudain d'adrénaline le prit, tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Il se transforma en Super Saiyan et accéléra.

Il vola juste au dessus de l'océan, observant les dauphins sauter à côté de lui.

Il tourna, riant aux éclats.

C'était l'une des seuls fois où il se laissait autant aller.

Il plongea, appréciant la sensation de l'eau sur la peau.

Il sortit de l'eau, puis reprit sa promenade dans les airs.

Il se sentait tellement bien en ce moment.


End file.
